


It's Not A Competition

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, No pronoun for Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m this close,” Derek indicates with his index finger and thumb, with a small gap in-between them, “To using Kanima venom on you, the next we have to deal with a supernatural crisis.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Competition

Derek carries an injured Stiles inside the animal clinic, “This is completely unnecessary.” Stiles complains as Derek sets Stiles on top the examination table, “Nothing a bandage and a goodnight’s sleep can’t fix.”

Derek doesn’t say anything as he starts ruffling through the drawers, trying to find what he needs to fix up the wound that Stiles manage to acquire after getting into it with one of the werewolves from an invading pack, “Top right drawer, next to cabinet with the Kanima venom in it.” Stiles offers.

Wordlessly, Derek does go the drawer and finds exactly what he is looking for, stitching equipment and bandages, “Take off your shirt.”

“Oh wow, kinky.” Stiles snorts, while doing as directed, “Had I known this was going to turn into me stripping for you I would’ve done this a long time ago.”

Derek gives a deadpan expression at Stiles’ attempt in to lightening up the mood between them since Derek hates it when Stiles gets injured, “I’m _this_ close,” Derek indicates with his index finger and thumb, with a small gap in-between them, “To using Kanima venom on you, the next we have to deal with a supernatural crisis.”

“I’d still find a way to get involved.” Stiles reminds him, as Derek starts patching up the claw mark that was likely going leave a permanent mark on Stiles’ side. Derek hears the challenge in Stiles’ voice, but decides not to react on it, “Maybe I’ll scuttle across the floor or something.”

“You’re not funny,” Derek says, “I hate it when you get hurt.”

“I know you do,” Stiles sighs apologetically, “But I’m freaking hilarious and you know it,” Stiles retorts easily, “Why else would you keep me around?”

“Well, I’d like to think that me loving you is a very important factor.” Derek states as he finish stitching up Stiles and applies the bandage.

“I’ve loved you longer.”

Derek gives Stiles a little smile, before placing his hand behind Stiles’ neck and pulling Stiles close enough for them to kiss without straining the wound.

Derek breaks the kiss first, “It’s not a competition.”


End file.
